MESSAGES
by Ipizzippy
Summary: Messages left on a phone he'll never answer. Some messages are deleted. Some are unheard. Others are kept forever. Rated T for some implied...stuff...and because I have Bat Paranoia.


MESSAGES

A/N: This is my way of venting after seeing Endgame. Of all the people they could kill off, they had to do it to Wally. Ugh. Excuse me while I curl up in the corner and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_February 1, 2014_

_Dude! I'm so psyched for tonight! We haven't done this in like, forever. A couple of my Stanford buddies are joining us. Two against two. Artemis is purposely staying out late with some girlfriends. So don't let me down. And don't be late either. See ya._

Dick was on his way to the nearest zeta-tube when he heard the sound of police sirens followed by gunshots and then people screaming. 'Sorry, Wally. I'm gonna be late.' He said in his headnbefore he ducked into a dark alley and changed into his costume.

_July 24, 2016_

_Where have you been? When you said you were taking a leave-of-absence from hero duties, I didn't think it meant dropping off the face of the earth. We haven't heard from you in a month. Alfred is getting worried. I'm pretty sure you're alive though, because you're ghost hasn't come to haunt me yet. Just because you're an adult doesn't make us any less concerned about your well being. If I don't hear from you in the next 24 hours, I am sending out a search party. And you know I don't bluff about stuff like that. Call me._

He left a text message: I'm fine. I just need to be alone. Don't worry about me…and I miss you too.

_November 4, 2016_

_Dick, hey. Don't know where you are…or if you're even close, but just in case, we're having a sort of get together on the 11__th__ at Wally's parents' house. Just us, close friends and family. We're trying to make this into a happy thing…if only for a short time. It would mean a lot to Mr. and Mrs. West if you can come. Hope to see you there. And hey, you'll finally get to meet my daughter. She'll love you._

Not as much as she would've loved Wally.

_November 28, 2016_

_Hey, dude. Happy thanksgiving, or advance or belated, depending on where you are right now. Coz I have no idea. None of us do. Bruce is getting worried, Dick. Not to mention how much Alfred misses you. Thanksgiving isn't the same without you. Call me. Or not. Just let us know how you are._

He took a picture of a turkey from the poster on the wall he was leaning on and hit 'SEND'.

_December 1, 2016_

_Hey, you…this is like, your first birthday since we met where I don't get to greet you in person. And kiss you…I miss you. This whole, disappearing thing and not telling anyone where you are…it's not you. I get it. You're hurting. It's hard what you're going through. Believe me, I know. *sniff* But when you decided to walk out on everything…I lost my best friend too. I need you. If you just talk to me. Please. You know what, scratch that. Just talk to someone. I don't care if it's the hobo down the – whatever street you're standing on. Just talk. Let those feelings out before they eat you alive. *sigh* When you decide to come home, I'm here. Happy birthday, Hero. I love you._

She picked up on the first ring. "Dick?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"…."

"Are you there?"

"…I'm sorry." Then he hung up.

"I'm sorry too, Hero." She cried herself to sleep that night.

_February 1, 2014_

_Bro, where are you? The pizza's getting cold. And I'm getting creamed. I need my partner. If you're not here in the next hour, consider our friendship over. Call me._

Dick lay down on the bed, nursing his injured arm. 'Sorry, bro. No game night tonight.' He passed out.

_December 25, 2016_

_Merry Christmas, Master Richard. This is the first Christmas in ten years that Master Bruce was not in the Holiday Spirit. I hope you know how much your presence has changed him. It's so dark and gloomy here without you. I do hope you return soon. I have a present for you waiting in your room when you do. I'll add in a batch of your favorite cookies. I hope you're taking care of yourself, Master Richard._

He left a message on the Manor's answering machine at a time that he was certain the butler was asleep and Bruce wouldn't bother getting up to answer the phone: I'm sorry for worrying you, Alfred. I'm taking care of myself. I promise.

_January 1, 2017_

_Hello? Hey, uhm, it's me. Happy New Year, Boy Wonder. I got your post card. I've been out of town for a while, so I just saw it, but…Romania…wow. How is it? Are you even still there? Nevermind. It doesn't matter. The fact that you let someone know where you are is already an achievement, if you ask me. I hope this means you're ready to come back here to the rest of us…or at least you're getting there…look, I'm trying not to think too much into the fact that you let only ME know where you are, in case I'm being delusional…but….when you get back, let's talk about it…us…let's talk about us. Okay? Bye._

She looked at the drunk and unconscious man lying on her bed, then back at the phone…his phone. She pressed 'DELETE' and then 'YES' for confirmation. She turned the gadget off and lied back down, wrapping her arm around his waist. He'll never have to know.

_February 18, 2017_

_Good day, Mr. Grayson. This call is regarding your credit... *DELETE*_

_March 24, 2017_

_Hey, Dick. Listen, I know you're probably sick of people asking where you are, how you are, or what the hell you're doing…so, I won't ask any of that. I'm just gonna say this. You didn't just lose your best friend that day. I lost my nephew…my son. And I saw it happen right in front of my eyes…and I couldn't do anything about it. So before you go all brooding about how bad life has screwed you, think about every one else for just one second. Just one second. Think about how THEY feel about your vanishing act. And maybe you'll realize how bad you're screwing THEM up._

That day, Dick bought a ticket back to the United States.

_April 13, 2017_

_Okay, that's it. I thought when you returned everything would gradually get better. But no. I tried being patient with you. They said, 'Oh hey, he just needs time. Let's give him that.' And I was like 'fine.' They said you needed space, I said fine. I didn't even bother you with messages like the others. But now I'm breaking my silence. You have been nothing but selfish this past year. You are cold, and you are heartless. You should know that I, of all people would understand. I understand. My mom just died, Dick! I needed my friend. I needed my dead boyfriend's best friend to stand there and support me in his place. I don't even expect you to hold my hand. I don't expect you to hug me and let me cry on your shoulder. But I did expect you to at least show your ugly face to the funeral. You owe me that much. You owe Wally that much. You suck, Dick Grayson._

He found her kneeling at her mom's grave that night. He sat on the ground with her and held her hand and let her cry on his shoulder. Then he cried with her. For the first time since Wally died. He cried.

June 24, 2017

MOUNT JUSTICE

_February 2, 2014_

_Bro, I saw what happened in the news. Are you okay? I'm on my way to see you. Not because I'm worried or anything. You owe me pizza, drinks and a win on Call of Duty. And you could probably use the company during your bed-arrest as ordered by Alfred. Besides, I know how much you miss me when I'm not around. Hahaha._

Dick turned off his phone and looked at the hologram image of his best friend. "You have no idea, Bro."

* * *

A/N: Who wants to guess who left those messages on Dick's phone? They're pretty obvious though. Hihihi.


End file.
